


FFXV Ask Prompts

by treya_barton



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: I occasionally get asks on Tumblr for FFXV and wanted a place to keep the shorter ones together since I don't think they're really long enough to constitute being a one shot.





	1. I wish I knew you sooner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HinataOC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataOC/gifts), [Lady_Toyano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Toyano/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first story is an ask from Hinataoc on Tumblr. She requested Noctis with "I wish I knew you sooner."

Noctis and Prompto were lying on top of one of the rooftops in Lestallum, staring out at the giant meteor under the powerplant that let out a soft blue glow that contrasted against the night sky.  Noctis had been impressed by Prompto’s climbing skills and the fact he was able to keep up with him all day as they scrambled around the rooftops, keeping away from the watchful gaze of Ignis and Gladiolus who had sent them several annoyed text messages throughout the day.  Noctis had of course warped everywhere, too lazy to climb when he had a handy ability, but each time Prompto had carefully eyed the wall and then managed to find some way to climb up next to him, Noctis offering a hand once he got close enough to the top to pull him up the rest of the way.  They just wanted one day to themselves – to goof around and explore the city and forgot about all of the Big Important things they needed to do on their journey.  Sometimes you just needed to hang out with your best friend.

Noctis turned his head to glance at Prompto, noticing how his hair took on a lighter, almost silvery hue in the moonlight.  Yeah, Prompto was definitely his best friend.  It was almost crazy to think that they had only starting talking in high school and had been friends for only 5 years.  He almost couldn’t remember what life had  _been_  like before Prompto at this point, but the one thing he did know is that it had been a lot less fun.  “Hey, Prom?” Noctis said softly, and Prompto turned to look at him, noticing how the starlight reflected in Noctis’s dark blue eyes.  He truly was the prince of the night sky.

“Hm?” Prompto questioned.

“I wish…” Noctis trailed off for a moment, gathering up his courage.  “I wish I knew you sooner.”

Prompto’s eyebrows rose, in that way they always did when he was pleasantly surprised, and a soft smile lit his expression.  Noctis’s throat caught, and in that moment he didn’t think there could be anything more precious in the world than Prompto Argentum.  “Sometimes I wish I had approached you sooner myself,” Prompto mused, turning his eyes away with a melancholy look.  “But I honestly think it’s better I worked on a lot of things first.”

Noctis, who had figured out what Prompto had gone through and understood well his self-confidence issues, frowned and opened up his mouth to speak.  He immediately shut it, however, when Prompto continued.  “I think if I had tried to approach you back then, I would have been so caught up in my anxiety I would have screwed it up. I was pretty toxic in some ways back then,” he confessed.  “By the time I approached you, I already liked myself much better.  I know you probably think I’m full of shit because I’m still working on it, but,” he turned to look at Noctis.  “Although I was nervous, I was much better by the time I got to high school.  And was a much better friend to you then I could have been earlier.”

Noctis shook his head. “I could have been a better friend to you then,” he said.  “And helped you get confident earlier.  I should have approached you instead of shying away.  I almost did multiple times, but I felt like I had scared you off that one time we met at the back of the school.  I’m sorry, Prom.”

Prompto stared at him, warm affection in his gaze, before he smiled and turned to face the night sky again. “Maybe,” he mused.  “But, regardless of  _when_  it would have happened, I’m just glad it did.”

Noctis reached over, carefully taking Prompto’s hand in his and casually lacing their fingers together, before throwing his other arm back behind his head and resting on it while also staring back at the night sky.  “Yeah,” he agreed quietly, and Prompto lightly squeezed their fingers. They stayed out there for several long minutes longer, only returning to the hotel when Ignis finally grew fed up with their shenanigans and called them, demanding they return for supper.


	2. Gladnis Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may actually be my first ask I ever received. My friend Lady-Toyano on tumblr asked me to do a Gladnis with the theme of photo~

Ignis was flipping through the pictures on Prompto’s camera during some down time at camp.  He had asked the cheerful blond if he could look at them while Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus played King’s Knight, and Prompto had easily agreed.  Ignis was curious about what Prompto had caught of their journey so far, and Ignis was impressed by the quality of Prompto’s shots and of the variation of content.  Some looked like they belonged in an art museum, while others were warm snapshots of their trip.

Ignis suddenly stopped as one caught his attention, his breath catching in his throat in surprise.  It was a picture that Prompto took of Ignis and Gladiolus, and Ignis for the life of him couldn’t remember when or where it had been taken.  That wasn’t what mattered, however.  What mattered was the fact that while Ignis was glancing at something off camera, Gladiolus was staring directly at him, with an expression of pure longing on his face.  Ignis’s fingers trembled as he stared at the very private vignette into Gladiolus’s innermost thoughts that Prompto had somehow managed to capture.

He quickly sat the camera down gently in his lap, not wanting to drop something so precious to his friend.  He felt like he had witnessed something private, something he hadn’t been meant to see, and tried to evaluate how he felt about it.  Across the fire, he noticed Gladiolus look up from his phone and glance at him, perceiving his sudden change of movement.  “Everything ok, Iggy?” he asked, his warm amber eyes meeting what would normally be a collected green gaze.  Instead, Ignis found himself blushing and immediately looking away.

Gladiolus got up from his chair to check on him, and Prompto and Noctis exchanged glances before ducking into the tent to give them some privacy and to continue to play on their game.  They were currently trying to collect materials by doing co-op mode.  Gladiolus stopped and kneeled down next to Ignis before looking up at him and studying his face.  “What’s up?” he asked simply.

“I seem to have seen something I shouldn’t have,” Ignis replied honestly, before handing Gladiolus the camera.  “I apologize, Gladio.”

Gladiolus scanned the picture, and soon a light blush graced his cheeks.  “I fail to see why you have anything to apologize for,” he chuckled, but his gaze was faced down at the stone ground of the haven.  Ignis noted the stiff set of his shoulders as well.  “It’s not like you saw something that isn’t there,” he finished.

Ignis gently lifted Gladiolus’s head so he could look into his eyes and gauge his expression.  Gladiolus’s eyes were honest and portrayed the same longing as the picture with a hint of fear at being found out.  Ignis felt his heart melt at the earnest expression, and soon he also had a faint dusting of red across his cheeks.  “Why did you never say anything to me?” he finally asked, letting go of Gladiolus’s chin to rest his hand along his face.  Gladiolus’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,” he admitted, hesitatingly reaching up to cover Ignis’s hand with his own.  His eyes bore into Ignis’s searchingly, and Gladiolus was surprised to find that Ignis’s eyes had softened and had a similar warm and loving look to his own.

“You could never make me uncomfortable,” Ignis replied softly, and Gladiolus reached over to set Prompto’s camera on the folding table that Ignis used to cook on, before gently pulling Ignis forward and into his arms.  Ignis followed willingly, melting into his friend’s embrace and holding him back.  They stayed like that for several minutes, before finally pulling away. 

“Let’s discuss this next time we’re away from the kids,” Gladiolus said, and Ignis smiled.

“I would like that.”


	3. In the car??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend steadfast-chaos on tumblr sent me an ask to do Promptis with the line "In the car??"

It was starting to get dark, which meant Prompto was just beginning to get a bit antsy about finding a place to stop for the night when Ignis spotted a gas station up ahead.  Luckily, there appeared to be an RV available for rent, and when they pulled up Ignis went inside to enquire about it.  He returned with the key.  “I have procured accommodations for the evening,” he said, before waving them inside. 

Ignis immediately began preparations for dinner, pulling food and utensils from the armiger to cook with, while Gladio plopped himself down on the couch and pulled out a book to read.  Prompto was heading to the back to see the condition of the beds when he realized that he had received a text from Noctis.  ‘Come out to the car,’ the message simply read, and Prompto furrowed his brows.

‘Why?’ he messaged back.  He hadn’t realized Noctis hadn’t followed them into the RV.  He turned his head to look at Ignis and Gladiolus, and neither man seemed particularly worried.  Although it was night outside, the gas station was protected by anti-daemon lights after all.

‘I have something to show you,’ was the next message Prompto received.

‘In the car??’ Prompto messaged back.  He was completely confused at this point.  He glanced out the window and saw Noctis standing in front of the Regalia, hands on his hips, and apparently glaring at the RV door.  Prompto sighed before running a hand through his hair.  His best friend could get pushy sometimes – Prompto always associated it with him growing up royalty.

“I’m going to go check on Noct,” Prompto said.  He completely missed the knowing glances shared by Ignis and Gladio as he opened the door to step outside.

“Try not to be out too long,” Gladio grunted, suppressing a snicker when Prompto shot him an odd look.

“What?” he asked, stopping for a moment.

“Do not mind him,” Ignis said, waving him off.  Prompto shrugged his shoulders and stepped outside, trying to ignore the chuckles from both Gladio and Ignis coming from the other side of the door.

‘What’s gotten into them?’ he wondered as he made his way over to Noctis who was leaning impatiently by the car.

Before he could ask what Noctis wanted to show him, the door to the backseat was flung open and Prompto was unceremoniously shoved inside.  “Noct!” Prompto squeaked as he landed on his back, the warm body of the prince soon covering him as he slammed the door behind them.  The prince wrapped his arms around Prompto, burying his head into his shoulder while straddling his waist at the same time.  Prompto felt his heart immediately accelerate as he gently placed one hand on his best friend’s hair.

“Everything ok, buddy?” he asked, and Noctis squeezed him tighter.  “What was it you wanted to show me?”

Noctis sighed.  “How dense can you be, Prom?  That was a ploy to get you out here, obviously.  I just wanted to have you to myself without Iggy and Gladio in the other room.”

Prompto immediately blushed, and Noctis lifted his head in order to capture his embarrassed expression.  He grinned, eyes tracing each and every freckle highlighted on Prompto’s flushed cheeks before meeting his gaze.  “That’s why those guys were laughing,” Prompto grumbled, and Noctis couldn’t help but laugh himself.  Prompto always liked the sound of Noctis’s laughter, so he found he couldn’t be too annoyed at him.

“I wasn’t exactly being subtle,” he teased, before ducking down and pressing light kisses along Prompto’s neck.  Prompto lightly gasped, but pulled Noctis closer.

“You know me, sometimes you have to spell it out,” Prompto joked.  He then lightly tugged at Noctis’s chin until he lifted his face, allowing Prompto to dive in for a kiss.  Noctis sighed against Prompto’s lips, glad that Gladio and Ignis had allowed them this time together.  They really didn’t get a lot of time to themselves, and with Altissia forever looming in his future, Noctis didn’t know how much time they’d have left for these secret trysts.  For now, he’d take what he could get.


	4. We were dancing but all of a sudden it’s a slow song and we’re standing here awkwardly staring at each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HinataOC on Tumblr sent me this lovely Promptis ask "We were dancing but all of a sudden it's a slow song and we're standing here awkwardly staring at each other." Hopefully you enjoy it ^^!

Noctis _hated_ political functions.  Especially balls.  He was stuck talking to all these boring people while Ignis ran around making sure everything continued to run smoothly, and Gladio moved back and forth between standing at his side or checking on event security.  When he was at his side, however, he was pretty much stoic and didn’t offer much of a distraction.  Then, the one person Noctis really missed was stuck on guard duty.  Noctis would occasionally see flashes of his best friend’s blond hair as he made his way through the crowds, dressed up and looking quite handsome in the Crownsguard dress uniform as he kept an eye out for anything that may cause complications for the event.  Noctis wished he could walk around with Prompto by his side, knowing that he would keep him entertained the whole time.  Noctis almost looked forward to the dancing, if only because he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone else. 

He had tried his best to do away with political functions all together, but Ignis had pretty much talked him out of it.  Noctis inwardly grimaced, but carefully kept his smooth political mask intact.  He must look pleasantly neutral at all times at events like these.  To his relief, however, minutes later the music started playing, and Noctis was finally able to escape the mundane small talk.  The music that was playing was more upbeat, something that people could do the more fast-paced traditional dances to that were generally well received by the younger crowd.  Noctis usually sat out from the dancing and retired to stand with Ignis, forcing the man to take a break and actually enjoy the event he put together, but tonight an idea popped into his head.  His eyes searched the crowd, looking for that iconic haircut that Prompto still clung to after all these years, grinning when he finally spotted him leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. 

Noctis made his way directly to him, cutting through the crowd and ignoring any curious stares sent his way until he was standing in front of Prompto, slightly out of breath after having to cross the entire room to get to him.  Prompto blinked up at him in surprise, quickly standing straight since he was on duty.  Noctis couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, realizing that Prompto probably thought he was in trouble.  “Ready to put those dance lessons Ignis was putting you through to the test?” he asked, and Prompto’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Noct, I’m on duty,” he whispered at him, looking around nervously for either Ignis or Gladio, both of whom he was sure would nag him if they saw him goofing off.  His best friend took his duties very seriously, something that Noctis was admittedly proud of him for.  Even if it was throwing a wrench in his plan.

“And I’m your King,” Noctis said haughtily.  “Isn’t your duty to me first?”

Prompto gave him a strange look at his words, knowing how Noctis felt about his power, and Noctis immediately switched tactics.  He shot Prompto his best pitiable look, knowing that the other man fell for it every time.  “I just want to dance with my best bud,” Noctis said.  “Ignis and Gladio won’t say anything, I promise.  Besides, once the music starts playing, most of your job is over anyway.”

Prompto wanted to point out that was only true for him, but he held himself back.  He looked around nervously one last time before giving Noctis a slow nod.  “Sure, but only for one dance,” he said, and Noctis beamed at him.

He dragged Prompto onto the floor, immediately getting into the proper stance, Prompto hesitantly following him since the official dances were new to him.  Noctis knew why Ignis had started teaching Prompto court etiquette, even if he had been masking it this whole time by pretending they were necessary skills for a member of Noctis’s Crownsguard.  It was his not so subtle hint to Noctis to begin wooing said blond, starting the official steps of courtship expected from the king.  Noctis blushed as he began to lead Prompto through the dance floor, trying to clear his mind of those thoughts.  His priority once dawn had returned to the land was to help lead people through the rebuilding efforts, and he had put his personal wishes aside until then.  Sure, he could probably start considering these things but…  Noctis lost his train of thought, instead getting caught up in the shy smile and excited expression of his dance partner.  It suddenly hit him that Prompto had never danced at one of these events before, and he realized it was his job to ensure Prompto had a great experience.

Thus, Noctis pulled from years of practice attending balls and being forced to dance with ladies in all of the different noble households, only better because unlike with them he knew Prompto and wanted to be out here with him.  He squeezed Prompto’s hand to catch his attention as he whisked him around the room, leading him into a discussion that drew his best friend in, relaxing his tense posture and getting him to loosen up.  Noctis was so caught up in keeping Prompto entertained, that he was completely taken aback as was the other dancers around him as the music suddenly changed to a much slower tempo.  This was a popular slow song in Insomnia before the road trip that changed everything, and Noctis felt internal panic as suddenly the people around them drew closer together, arms encircling each other and heads resting on shoulders.  Prompto also looked at a loss, and he had stepped slightly away from Noctis with one hand holding his arm awkwardly as he gazed out at the other couples.  Noctis, meanwhile, darted his eyes to the stage where he saw Ignis standing next to the performers, sending a wicked smile his way.

Noctis let out a deep sigh, catching Prompto’s attention who tilted his head at him in question.  “Nothing, Prom, just…” Noctis groaned.  “I’ve been set up.”

“Set up?  By who?” Prompto asked, turning his head to check, but Noctis stopped him by reaching forward and placing his hand along Prompto’s face.  Prompto sucked in a surprised breath, blinking at Noctis in surprise, although unable to hide an expression of hope that crossed his face.  “What’s up?” he asked, chuckling nervously, but staring back at Noctis with those violet blue eyes that never failed to draw the dark haired king in.

“We need to finish this dance,” Noctis said, reluctantly pulling his hand away from Prompto’s jaw and instead tugging him into his embrace, feeling him switch from stiff surprise to slowly melting into his arms as they slowly circled around on the dance floor.  After a moment, Prompto buried his head on Noctis’s shoulder, no doubt to hide the surprised flush that was currently gracing his freckled cheeks, and Noctis warmly smiled as he worked up his courage for what he wanted to say next.  “There’s a reason why Iggy’s been teaching you to dance,” Noctis began slowly, and he felt Prompto snort into his shoulder.

“I know,” he replied, and Noctis shook his head.

“It’s not normal Crownsguard training,” he started to explain, and Prompto laughed. 

“Dude, I know.  I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen Cor the Immortal on the dance floor,” he said.  Noctis quieted, surprised by his words.  “After almost fifteen years, I think I can tell when Iggy’s being sneaky,” he added.

“So…what did you think it’s for?” Noctis asked, dumbfounded by his reaction.  Prompto was still carefully hiding his face on Noctis’s shoulder, and he suddenly wished he could see his expression.  Prompto was usually very easy for him to read.

Prompto was quiet for a few moments, before he sighed and lifted his head to look at him again.  “I think it means…” he said, his voice unsteady.  “At least I hope I’m right or else I’m going to come out looking really foolish…”

“Prom,” Noctis gently interrupted, giving him an encouraging nod.

Prompto looked straight into Noctis’s midnight blue eyes, stopping yet again in the middle of the dance floor as the other couples swayed around them.  He bit his lip nervously, before asking, “Is it because I’d need to know those things if…if you…” he trailed off, looking down.

“If I courted you,” Noctis clarified, and Prompto’s head snapped back up as he gazed intently at him.  His mouth dropped open slightly at the expression on his face, because he could tell Noctis was being honest with him.  “Would you…want me to?” Noctis asked carefully, watching the astonishment turn into something less readable on Prompto’s face.

“I mean…I’ve already started the training, haven’t I?” Prompto joked, causing Noctis to laugh and lightly tap his shoulder with his fist as Prompto grinned at him.  “Honestly,” he sucked in a breath.  “The idea is terrifying.  But if it means, being with you?” He looked at Noctis squarely in the eyes as he said it.  “Then there isn’t anything I’d want more.”

Noctis let out his breath, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Prompto’s, suddenly flinching when around him several of the couples stopped dancing and instead started clapping.  That caused a breakout of murmurs in the crowd around them, and both men began to panic.  Fortunately, Ignis and Gladio stepped in just in time, Ignis taking over the situation by providing a distraction while Gladio ushered them out into the hall.  “That was probably the most painful confession I’ve ever seen,” Gladio sighed while Noctis glared at him.  “But I guess congratulations and all.”  Gladio shot them both a wide grin.  “You probably will want to disappear for awhile while Iggy does damage control though.”

“Sorry,” Noctis winced, and Gladio shrugged. 

“It was going to happen eventually.  Just be ready for the official press conference.”  He directed this more at Prompto, who looked nervous but nodded in reply.  Gladio then waved them away, and Noctis reached down and took Prompto’s hand before bringing him upstairs to the safety of his room.

“Sorry to do that to you.  In front of all those people especially,” Noctis said awkwardly once the door to his old room was closed.  He still stayed in his apartment outside of the Citadel, but occasionally would have to stay late for meetings and stay the night here.  He never really liked it and at this point considered his apartment where Prompto had been his roommate for the past year his home.

Prompto shrugged.  “Better there than in the middle of a news conference I guess,” he said lightly, and Noctis rolled his eyes.

“I know, I’m a jerk,” he sighed, and Prompto grinned.

“You’re not a jerk, Noct,” he said quietly.  “But, now that we’re in private…”  He stepped forward and took Noctis’s hands, looking at him expectantly.  “Isn’t there…something you should tell me?” he asked, looking at Noctis hopefully.

Noctis tilted his head in confusion.  “Uh…Prompto, will you allow me to court you?” he asked, and Prompto let out an annoyed huff.

“No, dude, that’s just all the official boring stuff,” he said, waving his hand.  Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle at that; at the end of the day, Prompto was still the boy who clapped him on the back and treated him like a friend instead of like a prince all those years ago.  He had honestly probably already captured his heart then, even if it had taken him awhile to realize it.  “I’m talking about…us.”

Noctis looked confused for a minute before it hit him what Prompto was asking.  He glanced up shyly at him, immediately feeling nervous, even though Prompto had already basically accepted his proposal.  For some reason, what he needed to say next felt so much more intimate and important.  “Prom,” he started, and Prompto looked hopefully at him.  “I…”  Noctis sucked in a deep breath, suddenly feeling the need to sit down.  He somehow managed to stay on his feet though and powered through it.  “I love you.  Have for a long time.  Longer than I honestly knew.”  He looked up at Prompto, hoping that he could read all the love and adoration he had for him in his expression.  Something must have come through, because suddenly he found himself wrapped in Prompto’s grateful arms.

“I love you too, Noct,” he said with a sigh.  “Those years without you were torture.”  Noctis gripped the back of Prompto’s jacket at those words, feeling Prompto’s pain deep in his chest. 

“It’ll never happen again,” Noctis promised, and Prompto chuckled.

“I know,” he said, pulling away.  “You did make my words feel pretty cheap though, you know.”

Noctis looked confused for a moment, then flushed in embarrassment when realization hit.  “Hey, I’m making that up to you now!” he protested, and Prompto snickered.

“You should have let me get sucked into that dumb Crystal too,” he joked.  “Then I really would have been ever at your side.”  Noctis rolled his eyes affectionately, before reaching up to cup Prompto’s face with his hand again.  Prompto matched the gesture, causing Noctis to smile warmly at him.

“This time I’m the one who’s going to be at your side,” Noctis said, and Prompto shook his head in mock horror.

“My fiancé is so cheesy,” he complained, and Noctis laughed.  Prompto grinned back at him before bringing his other hand to Noctis’s face and staring him in the eyes.  Noctis looked different from when they were younger, more like his dad with his longer hair framing his face, having outgrown his spiky haircut.  He looked handsome though – Noctis had always been attractive, but the moment he had stepped out of Talcott’s truck, Prompto had fallen in love all over again.  While Prompto stood there staring for several moments, Noctis grew impatient and leaned forward to finally claim Prompto’s lips for his own, sighing into the kiss at how familiar it felt even though he and Prompto had never actually crossed that line.  It just felt right to him, like something they had been doing all along. 

When he finally pulled away, Prompto had a slightly dazed expression on his face, and Noctis couldn’t help but think, ‘Cute.’  He definitely wouldn’t mind seeing this expression on his fiancé more often.  Although Prompto had filled out more as he grew older, and often wore a timeworn expression when he didn’t think anyone was looking, Noctis still thought he was handsome, especially now that color was returning to his features with the return of the sun.  The added muscle was just a bonus, and now others saw Prompto as the strong person Noctis always had seen.  Moments like this, though, where his expression softened or he regained some of that true joy from his youth, took Noctis’s breath away.  He truly loved all sides of Prompto Aregentum, but this one was definitely his favorite.  “I wish we could go home tonight,” Noctis said with a sigh.  “I have a feeling until this press conference we’re going to end up holed in the Citadel though…”  Already there were press vehicles pulling up outside the gates, and Noctis knew that even with Ignis doing his best to contain the story, it was steadily leaking.  He probably should have waited to ask after the dance.

“Hmmm, as long as I’m with you I don’t mind,” Prompto shrugged.  “The bed in here is bigger anyway.”

“So?  My bed back home is more comfortable,” Noctis countered.  “Besides, what do you need a bigger bed for?  Shouldn’t you want to cuddle next to your fiancé?”  He looked grumpy at the idea that Prompto didn’t want to sleep next to him, and the blond immediately started laughing.

“Calm down Noct.  I was just trying to say something positive.  I know how comfortable your bed is,” he teased.  He had often ended up falling asleep in Noctis’s bed, both as a teen and during the past year where they lived together, tired after late nights chatting with Noctis until they both finally fell asleep.  Sleeping next to him would not be anything new, although the change in their relationship did make things a little more complicated.  “Well, ready for bed?” Prompto asked, taking off his jacket and going to hang it in Noctis’s closet.  Noctis rifled through his drawers to find some sweats for them to sleep in, tossing off his own outfit and unceremoniously dumping it on the ground while Prompto shook his head at him.  He didn’t say anything, however, and they had soon climbed into bed together, Prompto snaking his arms around Noctis’s waist as he rested his head on the back of his shoulder.  “Night, Noct,” Prompto yawned, and Noctis squeezed the arms wrapped around him in reply.

“Goodnight, Prom,” he murmured in reply, smiling when Prompto drifted off first for a change.  Working guard duty that night must have worn him out, although if Noctis was being honest, his path ahead would probably be much more exhausting.  However, Noctis mused as he leaned down to place a kiss on Prompto’s wrist, right above that barcode that still remined etched into his skin.  He knew Prompto would be able to handle it and he would be by his side every step of the way.


	5. After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend Yunarumura on Tumblr sent me a Promptis ask "After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?" It is set in a Noctis lives, post 10 years of darkness setting :)

Noctis and Prompto were on a road trip, but everything about it felt…off.  For one thing, it was too quiet.  It was the first time since both the light and Noctis’s miraculous return that the two of them had time alone.  And Noctis was beginning to learn that his once chatty friend wasn’t quite as talkative as he used to be.  Although they were driving at night, there wasn’t the sound of daemons forming outside anymore, a sound that became more prevalent the longer Noctis was stuck in the crystal.  The former king kept glancing at his best friend, wondering how he felt about the quiet dark, but Prompto was staring out the window, and Noctis couldn’t get a good read on his face.  The car was also quiet without Ignis and Gladio’s presence.  They were both back in Lestallum, Gladio spending time with Iris while Ignis continued his diligent work with Monica on rebuilding the city.  Gladio had actually been the one to suggest a road trip for the two of them, and Ignis had immediately agreed that getting out and spending some time together would be an excellent idea.  Noctis had been initially excited…until they had gotten into the car and it had been quiet the whole time.  Honestly, the car itself was probably the biggest change.  Cindy had spruced up one of the cars recovered from Insomnia, and she had done a great job and it honestly drove very smooth, but it was no Regalia.  There was no soothing hum, nothing to remind him of his father or the months on the road with his friends. 

Noctis bit back a sigh, before looking relieved as he suddenly spotted something familiar up ahead.  The gate to Insomnia.  It looked just as it did a few weeks ago when he and his friends had walked up, ready to face the horrors Ardyn had roaming the city, Noctis accepting his fate that had somehow not come to pass.  He felt a wall of memories wash over him, recalling distinctly how emotional everyone had been even though he had come to terms with what he thought was going to pass.  Noctis’s hands gripped the wheel, and he felt Prompto’s gaze on him as he slowly pulled up to the gate and stopped.  He turned to look at him, still not used to Prompto’s more mature physique and the bit of scruff on his chin.  He certainly looked handsome and more comfortable in his skin, although his eyes had a haunted look sometimes that they hadn’t had prior to the road trip.  Right now, however, they only looked concerned.  “You sure you wanna do this, Noct?” he asked.  They had decided the first stop on their trip would be where their original trip had ended, even if it had taken 10 years to truly come to an end.  When Noctis had asked Prompto where he wanted to start, the blond had looked uncomfortable before giving his honest answer, stating he felt if he walked through the city again he may feel some closure about all the things they had been through.  Noctis had readily agreed.

“Yeah.  Just…maybe not tonight,” he admitted.  Although it was quiet, and the hordes of daemons were no longer there, it felt too much like the last time they had visited.

“So, wanna make camp?” Prompto asked, and Noctis thought back to their last camping trip together as a team.  He nodded.

“Beats sleeping in the car,” he said.

“Yeah, our old bones aren’t what they used to be,” Prompto joked before getting out of the car and walking back to the trunk.  Noctis pulled the lever to pop it open and Prompto pulled out the bag with the tent and two of the chairs.  He was also reaching for the cooler, but Noctis pulled it from his hands before firmly clutching it to his chest. 

“I can get this,” he said, before also grabbing their duffle bag.  They had just packed all of their things together to reduce the number of items they’d have to carry for the trip.

Prompto merely shrugged before heading off to the left, and Noctis followed, knowing exactly where he was heading.  After a bit of a walk through a ravine near the gate to the city, they finally arrived at the cliff that overlooked Insomnia, Noctis clearly remembering the first time they had come after hearing the news about the city’s fall.  It still made his skin crawl imagining the Nif ships flying around the city and the idea that the MTs had been crawling through it, doing who knows what to the people who weren’t able to escape.  Now, even with the moonlight, the city was dark and he could barely even tell it was there at all.  There wasn’t any glass left to catch the reflections of the moonlight and it wasn’t like the city had its own power anymore.  Noctis’s thoughts were broken by a soft hand on his arm, and he jumped before turning to look at Prompto.  “You ok, bud?” he asked, and Noctis blinked before nodding.  He looked carefully at Prompto for any signs of what he was going through, but the blond looked more concerned for him than anything else.  Noctis supposed that while for him the trip only felt like a few months ago, for Prompto it had been years.  He figured the memory must have faded a bit for him.

“Sorry, I was just…” Noctis started.

“Thinking back to the first time we were here, yeah?” Prompto asked, also staring out at the dark expanse. 

“Yeah,” Noctis admitted.  He realized that while he had been staring out at the dark, Prompto had already started setting camp, and he carefully kneeled down to help him.  The Astrals may have granted him his life back, but they hadn’t been kind enough to heal his bad leg.

“I think about that day sometimes,” Prompto admitted.  “How sick I felt.  How I somehow understood that my parents probably hadn’t made it out.”  He stared down at the stake he was forcing into the ground, and Noctis noticed how tense the knuckles were on his hands.

“So, you do remember,” Noctis said quietly.

“Clearly.  I don’t think that’s one thing I could ever forget.  Just like…” Prompto trailed off, biting his lip.  Noctis turned to look at him.  “Just like when I…”  Prompto was staring down at the stake hard.  “I killed…”  Noctis reached out and placed a hand on Prompto’s arm, and he watched his shoulders slump.

“Do you know what I remember?” Noctis asked quietly.  Prompto turned to look at him and shook his head.  “I remember the moment the man I pushed of the train changed from Ardyn to my best friend, and the terrified look on your face as you fell,” Noctis said.

“Noct, that wasn’t,” Prompto started to say, but Noctis shook his head.

“I’ll never forget that moment, Prom,” he said, before looking down.  He finished working on his stake and they continued to put up the tent in silence.  After Noctis tossed their bag into the tent, Prompto worked on getting a fire started while Noctis sank down gratefully into his chair.  Soon, Prompto went to join him, and they both stared silently at the flickering flames for several long moments.  After awhile, Noctis spoke up again.

“I am sorry, Prompto,” he said, and the other man tore his gaze away from the fire.

“I told you before, it wasn’t your fault,” he said.

“Well, I am sorry about that, but it wasn’t what I was referring to this time,” Noctis admitted.  “I’m sorry I was gone for so long.  That I hurt you.  That I hurt…us.”

Prompto looked surprised by his words.  “Noct, when I said ever at your side, I meant it,” he said.  “You getting stuck in that dumb crystal was out of your control.  You can’t blame yourself for that.”

Noctis bit his lip.  “But…look at us,” he said, and Prompto sighed.

“I just don’t know how to handle having you back again,” he admitted.  “Like, you’re finally here, for good?  That’s really more my own fault than anything you’ve done wrong.”

Noctis shook his head.  “But Prom, even back at Gralea.  After…after what happened to you.  I promised to unite everyone, to do it for you,” he protested.

“And you did, Noct, just not in the way either of us expected,” Prompto said.  He reached out and placed a hand on Noctis’s thigh, causing the dark haired man to suck in a breath.  He wasn’t finished though.

“But, how could you just be ok with it?  With all the pain you went through because of me?” he finally asked, guilt gnawing away at his heart.  Prompto had been through a lot, and the toughest parts had been without him there to help, while Prompto had been there for him when he needed it.

“Noctis, I don’t get what you’re trying to say.  After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think I love you?”  The moment the words slipped out of his mouth, Prompto’s eyes widened in surprise and he quickly pulled his hand away before staring down at his lap.  Noctis’s eyes widened as well, and he stared at Prompto speechlessly for several moments as he bit his lip and began jiggling his leg.  He didn’t take back the words though.

Noctis surprised both of them by standing up and walking over to Prompto, placing one hand on his chair so he could lean forward and get a better look at his face.  “Can you…repeat that?” he asked, and Prompto fidgeted again for a moment before quietly replying.

“I love you Noct.  I thought you’d figured it out by now. Back when you were engaged I couldn’t say it but…” Prompto started, before his words were suddenly cut off as Noctis swooped in for a kiss.  He felt the breath catch in Prompto’s throat, and waited for a brief moment for him to breathe before diving in again.  Prompto’s lips were a bit chapped, and feeling both of their facial hair rub against each other was so different from how Noctis had imagined their first kiss going when they were younger and clean shaven, but somehow even though they had waited so long, it still felt right.  Noctis had spent years studying his best friend’s mouth, the brilliant smiles and the subtle tug on the corners when he was upset, and he felt like it was really paying off now as he explored their touch and feel with his own.  And Prompto was just as willing to let him, allowing Noctis the time to take control, patiently letting him explore to his heart’s content.  It didn’t mean he was passively letting it happen though, and he met each press of Noctis’s lips with his own, before opening his mouth and letting Noctis’s tongue slide through.

“Prom,” Noctis finally moaned, before pulling back, wondering how he had managed to stay standing when his legs felt so shaky.  Prompto pulled Noctis onto his lap, giving him some relief.

“Hm?” he hummed.

“I love you too.  Probably always have,” he admitted.  “You’ve always been so special to me,” he sighed.  “And I was starting to feel like maybe we were never going to return to the way we were before.”

“I sure hope not,” Prompto said, causing Noctis to stare at him in confusion.  “I would much prefer getting more kisses out of you.”

Noctis punched Prompto on the shoulder while the blond laughed.  The dark haired man couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter at the sound, since he hadn’t heard Prompto sound this completely carefree in literally a decade.  He stared at Prompto, eyes soft, as Prompto tilted his head and gazed back at him.  “What?” he asked.

“I’m just glad to have you back,” Noctis replied. 

Prompto smiled at him, the soft, quiet smile that he always saved for his best friend, before pulling him in for another kiss.  “Me too,” he said softly, and Noctis relaxed against his chest as they continued to exchange lazy kisses with one another.


	6. You're Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write my own Promptis prompt and choose to write something centered around the line "You're worth it." It is a post world of darkness where Noctis lives~

The throne room, once a sprawling, magnificent feat of architecture with its wide floors and staircase, carved marble, and towering statues behind the lofty perch where the king sat overlooking all who came to see him, was in ruin.  Afternoon light poured in from the gaping hole where there once was a tall window that filtered in natural light to the room, previously providing an almost heavenly glow to the otherwise dark space, and now casting shadows on the bits of debris scattered across the once clean floors.  The room was still despite the breeze that filtered in through the hole, causing dust mites to dance in the light, flickering as they lazily floated in the sunbeams.  On the throne was the pale figure of the King of Light, hunched forward where the spectral forms of his ancestors had thrust their weapons through his soul, fulfilling the prophecy and sending their heir to the afterlife to bring light back to Eos and once and for all lay his own ancestor Ardyn to rest.

The throne room, which in the past had been filled with the clatter of footsteps as people made their way down the hall and up the stairs to speak with the king, had been alternatingly filled with the sounds of conflict and daemons after the fall of Insomnia over a decade before.  It wasn’t until the final battle the night before had filled the hall with the din of battle between Noctis and Ardyn, along with his faithful Crownsguard against the daemons lurking outside, that it had finally quieted to a still tranquility as the first morning light in years crossed the horizon.  The silence had been broken by the muted footsteps and quiet tears of the king’s companions as they came to see his body in its final rest upon the throne.  After quiet deliberation the three friends of the king had left as the light began to make its way into the room, leaving it still once more. 

Thus, when the body on the throne suddenly took a shuddering breath and threw open his eyes, he again broke the silence as he sat up in a start and stared in confusion at the empty, ruined throne room.  His breaths were at first short and panicked as he reoriented himself, and his eyebrows furrowed as he began to realize where he was and processed the never ending night he had experienced during his few days outside of the crystal had truly come to an end.  Noctis stood up, surprised by the fact his body felt pain free for the first time he could remember, and began making his way down the steps, listening for any sign of his companions and hoping desperately that they had managed to survive the night before.  He wondered why he was alive, for he had felt himself pass the night before and knew it had been necessary to complete the prophecy; he worried that maybe he had somehow screwed up.  All of those thoughts flew out of his head the moment he stepped outside onto the stairs leading from the Citadel and spotted the person he honestly had most wanted to see slumped over on the steps with his head resting on his knees and his arms tucked around his legs.

Noctis paused as he took in the figure of his best friend, his blond hair darker than it used to be after missing years of sunlight to naturally bleach it to a lighter color.  Prompto was covered in blood and dirt, although he didn’t look like he had sustained more injuries than some minor cuts and bruises that wouldn’t take too long to heal.  Noctis was well aware after seeing the haunted look in his friend’s eyes when he had finally returned that there were other things that were going to take much longer for Prompto to heal from.  And now it looked like he was actually going to be around to aid him in that journey.  Noctis took a sharp breath at the idea, blinking back tears as he realized he was actually going to get a chance to spend time with the friends he loved and cared about, people that he had missed out on for 10 years who had all changed in varying ways since he had last seen them in Gralea.  Noctis didn’t want to frighten Prompto, so instead of calling out to him he made his way over next to him and quietly sat down, staring out at the wrecked city brilliantly lit by the afternoon sun.  He waited patiently for Prompto to stir, noting when after several minutes the blond finally lifted his head, before turning and gasping while nearly tumbling over from shock.

“Noct?” he asked, voice raspy. 

Noctis smiled at him, leaning his head on his hand before asking, “Are the others ok too?”

Prompto slowly nodded, eyes roaming Noctis’s form as if he was seeing a ghost.  Noctis supposed in a way he was.  “Yeah, I sent Iggy and Gladio on ahead.  I didn’t want to leave you alone,” he replied.  “We were trying to figure out the most appropriate way to…to…” Prompto trailed off before looking down again.

“Hey, Prom, it’s ok,” Noctis said.  He wanted to reach over to place a comforting hand on Prompto’s shoulder, but he also didn’t want to be the first one to make a move and possibly scare him either.  “How long have you been out here then?” he suddenly asked, looking up at the sky to calculate the time.  He had to have been sitting here all by himself in this desolate city for hours, and Noctis’s heart ached at the idea.

“Eh, not too long,” Prompto fibbed, leaning back and starting at Noctis some more.  He then reached forward tentatively, and Noctis waited patiently as Prompto placed his hand on his arm, letting out a shaky breath when he realized it was warm and solid.  “You’re actually here,” he said in surprise, and Noctis smiled at him.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Why…are you here?  I mean, I’m stoked you’re here and really hope it’s a permanent thing but…” Prompto started to ramble before abruptly trailing off, looking a little guilty by his question.

Noctis leaned back slightly before staring back out at the ruins of Insomnia.  “I’m not sure,” he admitted.  “I just…suddenly woke up.”  He stretched out his legs, amazed again by the lack of pain.  Prompto’s eyes trailed to where they were stretched out, and he seemed to notice the ease in which Noctis moved his limbs.  “I…feel better than I have in years, actually,” he added, turning again to look at Prompto.  The sun was beginning to set finally, bathing Prompto’s face with a pink hue and really driving home the fact he had been sitting on those steps standing watch over his body all day.  Which meant he definitely hadn’t had anything to eat or drink since whenever Ignis and Gladio left.  “Ready to head back to Hammerhead?” Noctis asked, moving to stand.  He couldn’t wait to see the others reaction to his sudden return.

When Prompto didn’t join him, he turned to face him, cocking his head to the side in confusion.  Prompto twiddled his thumbs for a moment, before nervously replying, “I’m afraid if we leave you’ll disappear again.”  He bit his lip before looking up at Noctis.  “Like, what if we step outside the city and you are just…gone?”

Noctis offered his hand to Prompto, waiting until he hesitantly clasped it before helping him up.  Prompto winced as he stood up and stretched, obviously much stiffer after sitting for so long and after his battle the night before, and his stomach suddenly growled causing both of them to laugh.  Noctis didn’t reply, because he honestly wasn’t sure why he was alive or what may happen as they tried to leave, but he did tightly grip Prompto’s hand as he began to lead him down the steps of the Citadel to assure him that at least for that moment he was still there.  Prompto followed him down, holding his hand tightly as they began to walk through the crumbling ruins of the city that was their childhood home. 

After a few moments, Noctis decided to break the silence by asking something he had been curious about since his return.  “So, now that the world doesn’t need saving anymore, what are your plans?” he asked, turning his head to glance at Prompto.  His blue violet eyes widened in surprise at the question, and Prompto blinked a few times before using his free hand to tug at the hair on the back of his head.

“Honestly, Noct, I didn’t really think about it,” he admitted.  “I think at first when you had just disappeared, and I still didn’t know the full extent of your destiny I just wanted you to return and after we saved the world we would just hang out like old times.  But down the road things just became about survival, and I didn’t really have time to think about the future anymore.”  He noticed Noctis turn his head to look ahead while his shoulders stiffened uncomfortably, and Prompto gently squeezed his hand.  “Sorry dude.  I know that’s not what you wanted to hear,” he admitted.

Noctis took a deep breath and released it, before glancing back at him again.  Underneath his more mature face, longer hair, and scruffy facial hair Prompto could see a glimpse of the young man he had been before looking uncomfortable as he faced a truth he didn’t like.  “That’s ok Prom.  It’s the truth and you shouldn’t have to apologize for that,” he pointed out.  “You guys went through a lot while I was gone, and I appreciate that I’m actually going to get a chance to face it and do my best to make amends.”

Before Prompto could protest, he continued on.  “I actually have a dream,” he said, stopping so he could turn to face his best friend.  “One that I never admitted to anyone.  One that I honestly had long before the road trip, before any of the things we’ve had to face.”

“What is it?” Prompto asked curiously.

“My dream is to open up one of those tackle shops by a river or by the sea,” Noctis started, noting the affectionate headshake Prompto gave in return.

“Of course it is,” he chuckled.

“I’m not finished yet,” Noctis replied, gently bumping his fist against Prompto’s shoulder.  The action reminded them both of when they were a decade younger and more at ease with one another, and it somehow seemed to relax them both.

“My bad,” Prompto said, waving off the accusation.  “So, what else?”

Noctis stepped a bit closer to Prompto, and both men blushed at the sudden closeness.  “I want a cat,” Noctis said.  “And more importantly…my best friend.”  He looked at Prompto pointedly as he said it while looking a bit nervous at his confession.

Prompto blinked for a moment before he suddenly began laughing.  “You want me to live with you at a tackle shop?” he asked between breaths, and Noctis pouted slightly.

“You did say ever at my side, didn’t you?” he whined, and Prompto snorted.

“When I said that I wasn’t referring to fishing,” he pointed out, eyes twinkling mischievously as he pretended to consider Noctis’s words for a few moments.  The King puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and turned around before crossing his arms with his back to Prompto.  Prompto laughed before leaning forward and slinging his arm across Noctis’s shoulder.  “I guess I’ll move into your tackle shop,” he said.  “As long as we also get a dog.  And we include a dark room.”

Noctis turned his head to look at Prompto, gaze suddenly serious.  “You sure?” he asked, and Prompto nodded.

“You’re worth it,” he said honestly.  “Let’s make your dream come true.”

Noctis turned to face Prompto before placing both arms over his shoulders and looping them around his neck.  “And it’s what you want too?” he asked, mouth suddenly dry with anticipation.

Prompto rested his own arms around Noctis’s waist.  “Yes.  I know I said I didn’t really have a dream but…” he trailed off.  “I always hoped somehow in the end our future would be with each other.”

Noctis leaned his forehead against Prompto’s and let out a shaky breath, relief flooding through him as his eyes fluttered shut.  “Good,” he said, a bright smile crossing his face.  He froze when he suddenly felt warm breath on his forehead followed by a pair of chapped lips, and looked up to see Prompto step away while blushing wildly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” he started to say, before Noctis stopped him by grabbing his arm, fingers lightly holding his wrist sporting the barcode.  Noctis gently rubbed his thumb over the tattoo while looking Prompto pointedly in the eyes.

“Now _that_ I never want you to feel sorry about,” he lightly chided, before pulling Prompto closer and this time returning the favor by capturing his lips instead.  Prompto froze for only a moment in surprise before taking over the kiss, cupping Noctis’s face and not seeming to mind his scratchy facial hair as his eager lips melted against the King’s, easing him into the kiss and setting the pace.  Noctis honestly wasn’t a very experienced kisser and had a sudden realization that Prompto must have gained his in the decade he was gone.  While part of him felt a tinge of jealousy, he was overwhelmingly relieved that Prompto hadn’t been entirely alone while he had been gone.  He was also grateful that somehow, even with his inexperience, Prompto still seemed to want Noctis at the end of the day.  Prompto’s words ‘You’re worth it’ flickered in Noctis’s mind, and he clung to those words as much as he was clinging to the man himself.

Once they pulled apart, panting as they stared at each other affectionately, Noctis joked, “We’ll have to do that again sometime,” causing Prompto to laugh before returning his punch to the shoulder from earlier.  Then his stomach growled again.

“We really need to stop fooling around and get to Hammerhead before I starve to death,” he said, and Noctis shook his head.

“You already agreed to live with me.  No weaseling your way out of it by dying, you hear?” he threatened, and Prompto grinned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, and Noctis smiled before holding out his hand again.  Prompto accepted it gratefully and the two of them continued on their way through Insomnia and toward Hammerhead, both of them full of hope for the future.


End file.
